


Immolare

by LeafZelindor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arson, Attempted Murder, M/M, Waxplay, brief contemplation of murder or suicide, child endangerment, not daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart has always had a fire that burned inside of him, threatening to overwhelm him if he doesn’t find something stronger. For years he’s been content with the fires he would cause, until a young firefighter catches his eye. And the more Harry pursues him, the more he realizes that Eggsy Unwin burns like the sun, a lifeline he never hoped to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immolare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitslits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/gifts).



> For the wonderful Mislits. I fell in love with your suggested prompt and was delighted with the idea of Harry being an arsonist and going after dear Firefighter Eggsy. I hope you enjoy it!

Immolare

Sometimes, it's just about watching how the flame grows and then dies. The life cycle of a flame is beautiful in the slow glow, then the flicker of life, the way it eats away at the object it is placed on. The gentle licking and curling of the flames over it's target. The way smoke curled up into the air, delicate and twisting. The smell that lingered when it was done, faintly acrid and satisfying when he closed his eyes. Knowing how he'd done that, created the atmosphere that washed him clean each time. 

Anyone who met Harry Hart would see the face that he presented the world. An art critic who enjoyed both the tearing down and the building up of those around him. Who collected butterflies and wore bespoke suits. A man who was raised in privilege and lived somewhat below his means because he enjoyed knowing that he was comfortable and secure. He worked because he could, not because he had to. It filled his time.

Sometimes though, he got itches. Dark itches. It was then that he would pick a target, plan his attack. Enjoy the way it soothed his soul and his mind.

Harry did often stay to watch the results of his mischief. Dangerous he knew, but he always made it appear as if he was just a curious passerby. He'd perfected his timing and, by the time the flames grew wild and bright enough to be noticed, he was well down the street, hiding in plain sight by appearing to window shop, buy a coffee, or various other things that put his placement to the flames quite unsuspicious. As long as his curiosity matched that of those around him, he never feared discovery.

Occasionally, he even put himself into the position of a wayward victim. But the first time that he saw those lovely green eyes, he was just an innocent bystander, drawn in as people are to the tragedy unfolding down the street. Hidden amongst the crowd.

Young, but strong, the firefighter he spotted was directing others. Even the veteran firefighters were listening to him. The flames were quickly brought under control, the building’s occupants accounted for. Harry lingered longer though, listening to the timbre of the young firefighter's voice, the way his accent showed his history, the way he moved with a surety that spoke of intense training. 

Unwin, someone called the young man. Harry would have to find out more, and he noted the department that had responded to this call. He would have to arrange for another incident. Harry wondered, as he watched the young man move to help clean up, deftly soothing a little girl who had been separated from her mother and returning her safely, what he was like beneath that uniform.

If he always smelled of smoke. Did his muscles twitch and roll when touched? Was his skin like a warm coal, or a hot flame. If his skin tasted….

Harry let that thought trail off. Most of his indulgences were less than physical; he'd not… wanted in a good while. But something about this young man drew him in, and he needed, he wanted more.

It took Harry several weeks to get all of the information he wanted, but he soon knew the young Unwin's schedule, where his department regularly responded too, and a good bit about his personal history. Briefly military on an officer's track, good grades, gymnastic skills. He was attractive and apparently single, took care of his mother and little sister. The nurturing was a quality that Harry realized he found quite desireable. He was gorgeous, and fit, and so very pure.

So, with thoughts of the young man in mind, he quietly, and with a pleased smile, planned his next fire.

To his delight, the young fireman was among the first to show up at this one. 

Unwin met the station truck on sight and Harry found himself rewarded with watching the young man quickly get into his kit, barking orders the whole time. It was obvious that Unwin was comfortable, that he knew his job and was respected. His orders went unquestioned, his directions were quickly followed, and Harry liked that. Liked it enough that he found himself often allowing himself the enjoyment of watching the young man work. Oh, the others did their jobs, and did them well, a larger whole that Unwin was only a small part of, though he was absolutely orchestrating it, and that was alluring, and tantalizing.

Harry didn’t move to pretend to help, or be concerned. He didn't want the fires to be their first meeting, no. He'd want that later, when he'd learned more about the young man. When he'd decided how to proceed. So he watched, concealing his eagerness as Unwin took himself into the building with a few of the others. He let his eyes flick over the flames now shooting from the upper stories, pretending to be nothing more than a concerned citizen, until it was all over.

Unwin was a hero that day, rescuing a little girl who had gotten confused and separated from her older siblings. Harry let himself savor that feeling, he’d put them in this position, and Unwin had saved them. He couldn’t have set it up better if he had guided the child away himself.

As much as he wanted to continued watching Unwin work in person, he knew that he had to stop appearing in sight of his lovely flames. If anyone realized how often he was present, they might start stringing the pieces together. And if Harry was one thing, it was careful, meticulous even. Getting caught would hardly aid him in his quest to see more of young Unwin.

It was easy to begin tracking Unwin’s movements, his habits, learning where he frequented, what Tesco he preferred and which was closest to his flat. The little cafe he invariably stopped in on his way to the station. His sister’s favorite park, one that Harry took especial note of. In only two weeks he had a fair idea of how the lovely young man spent his time, and then he was ready.

The first time that Harry engineered a meeting between the two of them it was at the park, with Daisy as a buffer. It was simple enough for Harry to be amongst the runners in the park. He ran anyway, it was good exercise; to change where he ran was hardly a problem. He made the laps steadily with other runners, eyes roaming over the park in quiet observation. Searchin.

Unwin and his little sister appeared at just about 10am, roughly when he expected them to based on observed habit. They played together for a while before Daisy bounced off to join some other children, leaving her elder brother to settle himself on a bench, smiling, face slightly flushed.

It was terribly close to the soft glow of a coal, the way that his cheeks pinked. Harry adored it already.

He slowed his run down to a jog, making another lap before letting himself lag even further to come to a walk. He stretched lazily, then gestured politely to the bench next to Unwin. The young man glanced up and then shrugged his shoulders. “Nah bruv, have a seat.”

“My thanks.” Harry settled himself, taking several deep, steady breaths. He pulled up his water bottle from where it had been attached to the belt around his waist and took a long drink from it. “Nice day, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is,” Unwin agreed, glancing over to spot Daisy, smiling a little at her attempts at hanging upside down from one of the bars. “M'Eggsy. You got a kid here, too?”

“Harry, and just running I'm afraid.” He offered his hand easily and they shook. Eggsy had a lovely firm grip, confident and assuring. “You?”

“M'little sister,” Eggsy indicated vaguely. Harry nodded briefly, then smiled at him. “She wanted to come out, saw no harm in it.”

“Not at all; fresh air is good for all children.” Harry stretched again. He knew that he couldn't let this chat linger on too long, not this time. It was to early, after all. “Well, it's a pleasure, Eggsy,” he said, moving to get himself up. “Perhaps we'll run into each other again?” He gave a nod and a pleasant smile to the young man, who gave him a rather lovely smile in return. Eggsy’s green eyes lit up in a lovely bright way, and Harry pretended not to notice the once over he received as he got properly to his feet.

“Yeah, Sure.” Eggsy waved him off, eyes moving back to the children.

Harry simply took to the path again. Really, it was a more than satisfactory first meeting, if he did say so himself. He made his way home, thinking on how Eggsy hadn't leaned away, how he’d shown interest instead. The light flush on his cheeks he'd had after playing with his sister, the way his eyes had sparkled while talking with Harry. It was all good, really very delightful, and a pleasant distraction. 

The second meeting was actually purely by chance. Harry had not chosen the Tesco on purpose, and Eggsy had also ducked in at random it seemed. They practically ran into each other near the sweets, Eggsy with a package of diapers and some milk in hand, and Harry with a small basket with his dinner in it. Eggsy had nearly run him down.

“Oy, sorry!” Eggsy danced back, then blinked at Harry. “oh! Harry right? Really am sorry, bit of a hurry.”

“It's perfectly all right.” Harry gave him a smile and then motioned him ahead in the queue. Eggsy couldn't help a grateful smile and a nod as he slid ahead, and Harry just let himself look the young man over. “You look a little exhausted.”

“Oh, just two shifts in a row, and Mum needed nappies and milk.” Eggsy responded tiredly, then glanced over his shoulder at Harry. “S'not the easiest thing to deal with, but it's not to terrible. Get to curl up with me girl an’ watch a movie tonight.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Harry chuckled softly. He tilted his head slightly and considered Eggsy. “Your girl is quite lucky, isn’t she?”

“M'sister,” Eggsy offered with a wink. “We’re probably gonna watch Frozen for the….oh, who knows what time? I can sing all the songs and she thinks it's brilliant.”

“Begs you to, does she? You seem like quite a fine young man. An excellent big brother.” Harry indicated for him to turn, as Eggsy's turn was coming up.

“She's a great girl, I don't mind,” Eggsy agreed, then moved to get his things scanned and paid for. Harry followed along quietly, saying nothing. This was nice, a generic little meeting. Eggsy moved to go now that he had his bags. “G'night Harry.”

“Good night, Eggsy,” Harry responded, watching the young man go for just a moment before turning back to smile at the girl ringing him up. She shared it with him, then rang him up. Now Harry had a little more information to consider than before.

So, Eggsy Unwin did find him attractive, and seemed eager to let him know that he didn't have a girlfriend. Useful information, it was. He was obviously devoted to his sister and mother. That wasn't a terrible thing, though he wondered if it would cause trouble later, trouble that he wouldn’t want to borrow. He would have to see if the pursuit was worth it first.

It was time to set another fire—that would help him focus, bring him around. Harry wanted to see Eggsy at work again, after all. He rather liked seeing the younger man do his job; there was something soothing about it, and attractive as well. 

–

Eggsy always seemed to find their meetings coincidence, and Harry did his best to cultivate that, to make the young man feel comfortable in his skin. Harry could be patient after all, very patient when it suited him. After several ‘chance’ meetings he took the step. Eggsy had begun to respond to his subtle flirtation and It was very much like coaxing a coal into a flame, in Harry's mind.

“I would like to take you to dinner,” Harry said quietly as they watched Daisy playing one afternoon.

They'd actually met up properly this time in the park, having exchanged numbers a week prior (Harry's a burner phone, just in case) after another run in where Eggsy looked rather disoriented. Daisy had had a cold and his mum had been called in, leaving Eggsy to try and get off of work to watch his sister. Harry had, of course, offered his assistance, to pick up some things from the Tesco for Eggsy. This would give the young man time to run to the station and secure the time off he needed. He’d been worried about managing it all, and Harry had given him the means to do so. 

“Dinner?” Eggsy startled slightly, but then there it was, the lovely soft flush of pink on his skin, almost like the soft glow of a low flame. “Harry…”

“No, no, I mean it. When are you free?” Harry gave him a real smile now, all charm. The younger man bit at his lower lip, quite deliciously. Harry wanted to show him so much when he did that, to show him the pleasure that he imagined they could share, to teach him how to burn. He wondered abstractly if the young man would enjoy wax play.

“I, um...” Eggsy took a breath, then looked over towards Daisy again. “Thursday?” He sounded hesitant. Harry vowed that he would do everything he could to chase the worry away.

“Thursday is perfect. I can meet you here and drive us? Say half six?” Harry suggested genially a neutral location offered. It did seem to relax Eggsy a little bit, and Harry was glad to see the tension slip from his shoulders, Eggsy’s lovely blond head nodding slightly.

“I could do that. Nowhere fancy though, please?” Eggsy requested, a little desperately. He'd slowly started to tease Harry about his posh tones, which is what made him feel he could joke about this with the lad.

Harry chuckled softly at the request, to show that it didn't bother him. “Trousers and a nice shirt will do lad, I promise.” He winked at Eggsy, then glanced over at Daisy where was trying to hang herself upside down on one of the bars there. Several other children were doing the same and she looked most delighted. He felt Eggsy shift next to him, to move a little closer. Good.

It was always an immense pleasure to feel your fire start to catch, build in strength. That was what he wanted here; to feel the small flame he was coaxing to life. He wanted it to grow, to burn brighter and blaze. The intense heat to wrap the both of them up and take them to another place.

“Harry.”

He started slightly and looked at the younger man next to him. Eggsy's expression was a little puzzled, one eyebrow up, eyes searching. “You sure you want to take me out?”

“Of course, Eggsy. I never would have asked if I didn't,” Harry assured now, holding his gaze, enjoying the hope that peaked through the flicker of hesitation in those beautiful green eyes.

“How the hell are you single anyway?” Eggsy couldn't seem to stop himself from asking, the blush back on his cheeks. Harry wanted to brush his fingers over it, to see if it would spread down his throat, making the mole that he spotted stand out like a target as the pink flush spread down to his chest.

A soft chuckle left Harry now as he considered the question. “I suppose I've just never found someone who kept my interest long enough to stay,” he said with a small shrug. He wasn't old, but in school there had never been more than flings, just enjoying each other for the moment. Now that he was older, more settled, he found it freeing not to have relationships. To be tied down to anyone, or anywhere. Until now, until Eggsy, the thought pushed in. He made Harry want more. 

With these words in mind, he asked again, “May I take you out then? To dinner? Nothing fancy,” he promised, eyes gentle and soft, voice low not to push.

“Um, sure,” Eggsy agreed with much more surety in his voice. That confirmation was all it took.

So Harry made the arrangements, got them a reservation at a nice, quiet restaurant. Not too fancy, just as Eggsy had requested, but nice enough to please Harry. He texted Eggsy a clothing recommendation, reminded him of when Harry would pick him up at the park. For himself, he chose a pair of tailored slacks, a crisp button down, and topped it off with a dinner jacket. It was comfortable and displayed Harry well.

Eggsy, when he arrived at the park, was wearing a button down, sans jacket, and a pair of nice trousers that Harry could see weren't well fitted. He'd have to teach the young man how delightful it was to be properly tailored and well dressed. Perhaps he'd even take him to his own tailor. Regardless, Eggsy looked good, even in off the rack clothing.

He pulled the car up alongside the nervous looking young firefighter, reveling in the slow flick of a smile over Eggsy’s lips as he saw who was in the car, and moved to get in. Harry felt a little bad that he couldn't do more, couldn’t be a proper gentleman and get the door as he should, but Eggsy looked delighted as he settled into the passenger seat and grinned at Harry.

“Was starting to think I'd need to text you, find out if you were late or if maybe I had the wrong day,” he said quietly, a little shy.

It was easy to see that the young man had wondered if Harry had changed his mind, and Harry was quick to assure him, “Sorry, I didn't realize I was running late.” Never mind that he'd planned to arrive just about this time just to see what Eggsy did if he was slightly late. He was glad that the lad had hung about though. 

“Nah, it's just fine. So going to tell me where we're headed?” he asked eagerly now. Harry gave him a small smile.

“Somewhere I promise you won't be too fancy.” He winked, pulling out and merging with traffic easily. Eggsy started to chatter a little about his day, how Daisy had brought home a drawing she'd done at daycare, as though he didn't want to let any quiet between them. Harry attributed it to the young man’s nerves. 

“Here we are,” Harry told Eggsy as they pulled up to the restaurant where valet was waiting. Eggsy was looking eagerly and that gave Harry enough pause as he handed over his keys and received the claim ticket before he round the car to get the door for his young man.

Eggsy flushed softly and then smiled, climbing out. “Not too fancy, huh?” he asked, his voice teasing. Harry chuckled a little and then glanced at the door. It could have been fancier, but given time Eggsy would understand that.

He offered his arm to the young man. “Shall we?” Harry inquired.

Eggsy cleared his throat, but it took only half a heartbeat before he accepted the arm, a shy blush burning his cheeks, his lashes lowered and hiding those beautiful green eyes. Harry couldn’t help but find it adorable, lovely in its own simple way, and led Eggsy in barely able to take his eyes off of the boy. The hostess greeted Harry by name, and Eggsy obliquely, before showing them to their table. 

Eggsy was quiet as they moved through the dining room, his eyes roaming over everything, or so it seemed as Harry helped him settle into his chair. Harry smiled and thanked her for the menus, requesting a specific bottle of wine that he already knew they had in stock.

Eggsy brought his eyes around to Harry now and studied him a bit, just as he’d studied the restaurant. “This place is really nice,” he said to Harry bashfully.

Harry watched him a moment, finding him terribly adorable. He couldn’t look away from his beautiful face for a moment. “I hope you enjoy it,” Harry told Eggsy with a pleased smile, then lifted the menu a little. “I would recommend the lamb.” Eggsy picked his own up, looking it over and then took a breath, slowly relaxing his shoulders. Harry was relatively certain that was a good sign. 

He wasn't wrong.

The rest of the date could have been a dream in all honesty. They talked, and he made Eggsy laugh. They shared a dessert and discussed a little philosophy. Eggsy was a very bright young man, even with his professed background, having already admitted to growing up with less than many had. Harry promised adamantly that it had no bearing on how he saw the younger man. 

They took a walk after the meal, strolling a short way down the street and looking in windows. Their hands brushed as they walked until, to Harry's utter delight, Eggsy caught his hand up in his and let their fingers tangle properly. That was better, so much better, and the fire of desire burning inside of Harry grew. It was almost as lovely as watching something burn to a crisp.

He wanted to see so much more of this from the young man, to feel so much more if a mere handclasp could bring him to burning. 

“Harry?” Eggsy's voice was soft, almost hesitant. He blinked and looked at the younger man curiously now. Eggsy's face was tipped down, adorably shy. “Could… Will there be a second date?” he asked slowly.

“If you want it,” Harry told him quietly, moving his free hand to gently tip Eggsy's face up, fingers cupping his chin. “I want it,” he confessed. Hopeful green eyes met his own. He liked it, the spark of eagerness there, and Harry took the chance, leaning in to press his mouth to those lovely pink lips. There was a jolt of pleasure that only burned brighter as Eggsy pressed into it, leaning up onto his toes to return the kiss, several seconds of pure bliss before they parted slowly.

“I want it,” Eggsy breathed now, just looking up at him, a gentle fire starting where only a spark had been. Harry felt his own flickering pleasure slide through him now, a slowly building flicker of heat building like a new flame.

“Then it will,” Harry told Eggsy, quiet and sure.

He'd been reluctant to take Eggsy home, though they'd shared a few more kisses, each hotter than the one before, until the young man insisted he had to go inside. It boded well though, Harry thought. He knew that it would lead to a good second date, and then a third. Even more than that, he hoped. He let him go with reluctance and was delighted to find a several text messages on his mobile when he arrived home. 

Eggsy, it seemed, distracted him from his urges for a time,. He didn't need to set physical fires with the young fireman in his life—the fire that was building between them was hot enough, for the time being. He found it delicious, as Eggsy teased, played. He wasn't just going to tumble into Harry's bed, not that Harry minded. It was a challenge after all. Just like not getting caught was a challenge in life. 

“Do you ever, think about the fires?” Harry asked quietly one day a few weeks after their first date, as they were settled together in the park. Daisy was playing with some children in clear view and the remains of the picnic they’d had with her were still out. Eggsy had himself settled, stretched out so that his head lay on Harry’s thigh. The older man was gently trailing his fingers through his hair. “I mean, about flames themselves, not really the fires you put out.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, in somewhat of an abstract,” Eggsy admitted, his eyes half closed, little slits of green against his skin. Harry smiled quietly. “When I was younger, I liked candles and burning bits of paper and shit…” He sighed quietly. “Flames, properly controlled are pretty to watch. They’re inspiring sometimes.” 

Harry let himself consider the words.

Eggsy had never let himself consider uncontrolled flames, not really. Even the childhood explorations he’d done were the (barely) controlled things that most young people did. Simple things that were easily put out. It gave a bit of perspective on how carefully Eggsy handled their relationship, too. The young man was always in control, and Harry allowed it because he got a taste of that wild energy underneath. When they kissed, when they touched; the soft brushes of skin that sometimes he was allowed.

“Have you ever seen a wildfire?” Eggsy asked now curiously. He slit his eyes open to look up at Harry. It was obvious Eggsy had not thought the man really had ever seen one, pegging Harry rather accurately for being a bit of a city boy.

“No, I can't say that I have, though once or twice I’ve seen the results,” Harry answered thoughtfully. “I’ve only ever seen urban fires, I suppose.” He felt Eggsy shift and sigh, nuzzling into his thigh a bit. He let his fingers twirl some of the hair on Eggy’s head. “It’s always impressed on me, how stark things are after a fire. In a sense, renewed.”

“You noticed that, too? Did you know that Jack Pine trees don’t seed unless there’s a fire?” Eggsy asked quietly now, then hummed softly. “It’s like, the growth of new life occurred because of a violent flame.”

That made a soft smile come to Harry’s lips, Eggsy’s wording an obvious opening that Harry was glad for. He hummed softly and then nodded in his acknowledgement of the statement. He’d known that of course, and tilted his head quietly before murmuring, “I’ve read that before.”

“I like to think we’ll always get some life from fire,” Eggsy murmured quietly. “After all, at times our ancestors did.” And again, Eggsy’s wording was reassuring, making Harry positive now that he’d be able to introduce Eggsy to a little fun with flames. Coax him a bit, perhaps, after all, wax play had its appeals. Maybe the lad would be in for it.

“Eggy! Hawwwyy! Look!” Daisy’s voice startled them both out of their conversation and the men looked over at the little girl now to find her doing almost perfect cartwheels. She’d been playing ‘gymnast’ with some of the other children not long before this and now tilted her head a bit as she posed. “Was I good?!”

“You were brilliant flowah,” Eggsy cheerfully responded as he sat up now, the loss of his touch left Harry feeling a little chilled. 

“Absolutely Beautiful,” Harry added now, smiling encouragingly at the little girl. Daisy squealed in pleasure at their praise and bounced over to hug Eggsy’s around the neck. He gathered the little girl up effortlessly and cuddled her, heaping praises all the while. Harry watched them quietly, hiding his own small dismay. He could sense a desire in Eggsy, one that he knew in himself well, but feared they were at an impasse when he had no idea how to spark it to life.

He watched even longer as Eggsy bestowed a kiss upon his sister’s golden hair before she was set back to the ground, and Daisy was gone again in a moment, racing to play with the other children once more as Eggsy shifted to finish packing up their food.

“You know, Mum’ll be home tonight. I could get away for a bit,” the young man offered now, glancing at Harry.

Harry arched an eyebrow up, but a smile touched his lips now. “Oh? And what would you like to do with that time?” he asked now, keeping his voice light and a bit playful.

“Thought I might come by for a nightcap. Whatcha think?” Eggsy asked, a note of hope in his voice. Oh yes, perhaps their conversation had been good after all, Harry decided. Eggsy must want to explore their relationship further.

“I would love that,” Harry said with a nod, already thinking ahead, making a quick inventory in his head to be certain that he had the necessary items. “And if you decide it’s too late to head home, I do have a spare bed.”

“Well, I kinda hoped you’d make me breakfast.” Eggsy had a little cheeky grin on his lips now. Harry laughed softly at the response and then leaned in to steal a chaste kiss from those delectable pink lips. God, the young man was lovely, so very perfect.

“It’s a date,” Harry agreed now.

It would be the first of many tender nights that they would share once Eggsy allowed himself to open up to Harry in such a way the young man became more tactile. The flames were igniting between them, a gentle ember that grew wilder with each touch, with every flicker of delight, stronger and more vibrant.

Eggsy had been a little nervous when he joined Harry at his house the first night. Harry had kept it slow, letting him in, getting him a drink. It didn’t take very long for Eggsy to settle on Harry’s rather comfortable sofa and cuddle. Then, Eggsy quietly admitted to Harry that he’d like to take their relationship further tonight, he just didn’t want to be moving too fast, softly confessing that he’d been burned before. Harry had smiled a little at the wording, and leaned in to catch scotch flavored lips with his own. It was a gentle kiss, not too intense, but claiming nonetheless. 

“Let me show you what we could have,” Harry invited softly. before tugging the glass from Eggsy’s fingers and making sure that it was discarded properly before he stood, gently tugging the younger man up to stand with him. Eggsy followed, eyes soft and limpid. Harry led him upstairs and down the short hall to the bedroom, pulling the young man in for another kiss at in the doorway. “I promise, it will be good.”

Eggsy laughed at that, some of his tension escaping him. He teased back, telling Harry that he wouldn’t expect anything else from a fine gentleman such as himself, his hands moving to unbutton Harry’s shirt. Harry’s own slid to get under the soft fabric that covered Eggsy’s body in return. It was a slow burn again, the way Harry undressed him when his own shirt only unbuttoned. Harry was delighted to see Eggsy’s cock at attention as he shoved those snug jeans past his hips.

He dropped properly to his knees and nuzzled against the thin fabric of his pants that remained over Eggsy’s hips. The younger man whimpered, his fingers quickly tangling in Harry’s hair, tugging the curling strands. Harry groaned low in his throat, then mouthed over the hard length of if Eggsy’s cock, finding the already damp spot there that he had expected. His hands slid up over luscious, fit thighs, fingers grasping at Eggsy’s pants to tug them down now. 

It wasn’t surprising when the fabric got caught on Eggsy’s erection, making the younger man whimper loudly. Harry helped coax it down with his mouth, tongue flicking out, lips brushing along the heated skin. He felt fingers pulling in his hair again, it pleased him to feel the pull, to know that Eggsy was enjoying what he was doing. He groaned softly against Eggsy’s cock, sucking lightly at the skin as the last bit of Eggsy’s clothes landed on the floor.

“Harry, oh god, please,” Eggsy begged, breathless already.

It was so perfect. Harry loved the way his own desire churned inside of him. He nuzzled a bit more now, and then dragged his tongue along Eggsy’s length, getting a taste of his skin like Harry had wanted to for so long. Fingers tangled in his hair and Harry let his lips part, taking Eggsy into his mouth just a bit and starting to suck, keeping his pace gentle, almost tender. He took Eggsy deeper into his mouth, focusing on letting him just enjoy this. Eggsy was moaning, low and needy, his hips jerking a little forcing Harry to hold them firmly to keep him still.

“Oh god, come on, Harry,” Eggsy whined softly as Harry slowly took most of his cock into his mouth and just gave a good swallow. Eggsy’s hips stuttering in his grip wonderfully. Harry groaned around him, pulling back some to suck properly again, eyes darting upward eagerly. Eggsy’s eyes were wide, pupils blown, and he was staring down at Harry with parted lips, slick from his tongue. Harry loved the intense need he saw there, just as bright as any flame.

So Harry let his eyes drop and worked to encourage more of it, his mouth sliding over the skin. He coaxed and teased, and was rewarded as he felt Eggsy’s body tense and surge before his release. Harry swallowed eagerly, properly tasting the younger man. He pulled back slowly now, his jaw aching a bit, his throat a little raw. “Bed,” he breathed out hoarsely.

Eggsy swayed slightly, nodded jerkily and pulled back before stumbling to the bed which neither had touched yet. He flopped back, invitingly. “Oh god, Harry,” he sighed out.

Harry chuckled and eased himself to his feet, eyes sweeping over the flushed body, the thin sheen of sweat already on Eggsy’s skin. He loved it, loved how he looked in this moment, spread across Harry’s bed as if he belonged there. It was so beautiful. Harry took a breath and then started to remove his own clothing. His shirt hung loose from Eggsy’s eager grabbing hands and he still had trousers and socks on, but he smirked a little as Eggsy’s eyes drank him in, eagerly mapping Harry’s own body as it was bared before him. 

Harry crawled onto the bed with him now, reaching out to slide his fingers up over Eggsy’s thighs gently. He nuzzled along Eggsy’s stomach gently now, his muscles curling under his touch a bit. Harry shifted and then kissed his way up to find Eggsy’s mouth with his own, eagerly devouring him. Eggsy responded so nicely to his touches, to his kisses. It felt so very good. He wanted to keep touching him, kissing him like this, but he also wanted to take Eggsy apart, to feel the fire between them properly grow.

“Harry,” Eggsy’s voice was a soft gasp. Harry nipped his lower lip, distracting him for a moment. “Please Harry I want you...”

“I know, baby, be patient,” Harry chuckled softly, then moved to find the condom and lubricant he’d stashed purposefully within easy reach. Eggsy squirmed beneath him, his hips rocking up for their bodies to press together. Harry growled in return, grinding down to pin Eggsy’s hips with his own. Eggsy made a pleased noise at the moment as though he’d already decided what he wanted.. That was good, making Harry hum happily and nip at Eggsy again, then pull back slowly.

“You stay there,” Harry growled. Eggsy gave him a pout as Harry snapped the lubricant open in his hand. “This is going to be very good for you, my dear,” he purred in threat and promise.

By the time morning came around Harry felt like he certainly knew something more about the young man whom he was falling for. The way they had come together was so perfect, Eggsy burning under his touch in a way that made Harry feel younger, more alive than almost anything else ever had.

Once that step was taken, Eggsy was around much more. He was eager to be in Harry’s life, in his bed, and honestly? Harry wanted him there. They talked about Eggsy’s work, they spent time with Daisy, and Harry felt so calm now. He didn’t even want to set fires any more really, until one night when Eggsy came to stay with him after a shift and he smelled like smoke.

Harry had buried his face against his neck and breathed in the acrid scent.

“What is it, Harry?” Eggsy murmured, sinking back into his arms now, allowing him breath and nuzzle. Harry liked that. “It wasn’t a big fire, but it took a bit to get under control,” Eggsy explained, obviously believing Harry’s behavior to be worry, and not the actual need to burn.

“I bet,” he murmured quietly now, then kissed some more at Eggsy’s throat and ear. “Candles?”

Eggsy laughed and squirmed around in his arms to look up at him, eyes bright with curiosity. He hummed a little and stroked his fingers through Harry’s hair, encouraging him to relax into the touch. Harry’s eyes drifted shut as he felt each tug and stroke. “Mm, sure,” Eggsy agreed after a moment longer, the agreement soft in Harry’s ears.

Harry smiled and looked at him then leaned in to kiss him gently. “All right then, you go sit and I’ll fetch them and bring them into the living room, yes?”

Eggsy made an agreeable noise at the suggestion and was up on his toes kissing Harry again quickly before letting go. Harry smiled, going to retrieve the candles now. Eggsy was curled up on the sofa with a blanket over his legs when Harry returned. It took a moment, a soft scratch of the matches, and then he lit the three candles, all pillars of varying size. He shook the match out when he was done, Eggsy reaching out to snag the spent match, studying it with a faint smile.

“Don’t see these too often these days,” he observed quietly, before dropping the match on the end table. Harry chuckled and moved to settle beside Eggsy, coaxing the young man into his side and adjusting the blanket to cover them both now. The glow of the candles was pleasing in the dim light.

“Bit of a traditionalist I suppose,” Harry explained, amused. “I also like the way it smells.”

“Yeah, know what you mean,” Eggsy agreed, nuzzling against Harry, his head resting on Harry’s chest. Harry let one hand stroke down his side a bit, enjoying the warmth of Eggsy’s body. They stayed this way for a while, candles melting a little bit now. Harry reached out to select the thinnest of them and brought it closer, watching how Eggsy’s eyes tracked the soft yellow flame. He wiggled it just a little bit, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Eggsy returned the smile, a soft, amused noise with it, and reached out to let one finger slide up the length of the candle. His finger paused just shy of the softened wax, to avoid making an indent, and Harry chuckled. He watched then, as Eggsy lifted the finger and playfully flicked the tip through the coolest peak of the flame.

“What are you thinking darling?” he murmured questioningly. 

“It’s pretty,” Eggsy confided quietly. “It’s so different from the types of fire I have to stop, so...tame.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s more of an intense roar, where these are… gentle,” Harry agreed softly now. Eggsy made a noise of agreement and his fingers dropped. He nuzzled against Harry mutely and they didn’t say anything else. Harry let the conversation die and put the candle back, concentrating instead on just holding his lover.

Later, when he thought about it, Harry would realize that that evening caused a shift in their relationship, in the fires both between them, and in Harry alone. It made him think about how to share his love of burning things with Eggsy. It forced him to consider how to bring it up, how to frame it in a way for them both to enjoy. Wax play was easy enough to introduce, it wasn’t an uncommon interest in more adventurous lovers. Eggsy apparently quite enjoyed it, to Harry’s gratification. But Harry didn’t know how to frame anything else in a way that appealed to Eggsy, who didn’t seem to like the idea of anything else. After Eggsy shied away from applying even the most careful of flames to his skin, Harry didn’t try any more.

It was somewhat frustrating, and Harry found himself slipping away on a day when Eggsy wasn’t due over to set a small fire in a park bin. Another time, he planned out the burning of an abandoned house that he knew of. The itch was there, rising to the surface and demanding to be properly scratched. In fact, it was his careless behavior in planning that got him caught.

“Harry, what is this?”

Eggsy’s voice startled him, making Harry looked up quickly, his heart racing in surprise. He took a slow breath and closed the laptop halfway, as though to hide what had already been seen. He hadn’t been expecting Eggsy for another hour, and found himself only able to shake his head in answer.

“Harry…”

“Eggsy, please, you have to understand,” he tried, real fear darting through him. “It was just speculation.”

“Harry.” Eggsy moved to sit beside him, a hand touching the laptop, eyes imploring. “You weren't really planning to burn down a building, were you?”

“I... No. Of course not. I was just... doing a bit of reading,” Harry lied quickly, desperate in that moment. He knew that this couldn’t linger between them, he could see the doubts in Eggsy’s eyes, screaming at him, and with a sinking heart Harry realized that Eggsy was either going to accept it… Or it was the end.

He studied Eggsy now, his face, his eyes. He wanted this to last, he loved Eggsy after all, so very much. Loved the way the young man made him feel, alive as any fire he’d ever set. Loved the embers that slept between them to awaken and smolder at a glance, a touch, a whispered breath across skin.

“Harry, you don’t.” Eggsy sighed, his eyes worried as he stared at his lover. “You don’t. Harry, have you caused some of those…?”

“Eggsy,” Harry said softly, looking at the young man before admitting, “I like fire.” He was quick to say, “And I would never put you in harm's way.” He was desperate to be sure that Eggsy knew, that he understood how much he cared for him. He studied Eggsy’s face, a hand moving to cup his cheek. “I love you.”

He never admitted to anything, nor denied it.

Eggsy swallowed hard at his words, his own hand moving to cover Harry’s where it was pressed against his skin. He studied Harry’s face intently while Harry hoped that Eggsy could see the truth of his feelings. He wanted more, he wanted Eggsy. He couldn’t lose him.

“Swear you’ll never do it again, Harry. Please,” Eggsy asked, desperate and soft. He leaned into Harry’s hand further, but his eyes never shifted away from Harry’s.

Harry took a quiet breath at the soft, begging request. He wanted to promise it, wanted to never do anything to upset his dear Eggsy ever again. But he couldn’t keep such a promise, there was no way. For now, though, he said the words, the ones that he knew Eggsy wanted to hear.

“I promise,” he whispered softly.

But he knew that it was the end. There was no way he could hold himself to such a promise, even one made to Eggsy.

Such worries were set aside, because Eggsy was kissing him in a moment, desperate and eager. Harry let himself forget the promise until hours later as he watched Eggsy sleep. The dear, handsome fireman who had captured his heart. It felt too real, the end, and the ache of it made him wonder if maybe he could. Maybe for Eggsy he could keep such a promise.

For two months Harry kept his promise, until the itch started to grow again. As it began to take him over, Harry gave in, daring a small fire. A bin in an alleyway, nothing major, nothing trackable. It wasn’t enough. He ached for Eggsy to understand, how much he wanted this, how desperately he needed to see the fire, feel it’s heat, to watch it consume.

Making the decision to show Eggsy, to make him aware of Harry’s struggles, was easy, and arranging things even more so. Leaving a few hints about, though keeping them subtle. He was confident that his lover had grown suspicious, though, and was watching him closely.

He picked a quiet day, dimmed by the likelihood of rain. Eggsy had spent the night again, a lovely night where Harry had worshiped him rather completely. He’d coaxed their natural passion into its own set of flames, burning with a different intensity. The heat between them had set him on today’s path, sending him out to make his way to his target.

The house he’d chosen was at the edge of the district that Eggsy’s own station responded to. He’d planned it on purpose, wanted to be sure Eggsy found him even if he was forced to come with the rest when they responded.

And maybe he wanted Eggsy to stop him, though Harry wasn’t completely sure. But he ached, torn between not having Eggsy in his arms, and not being allowed to set his own flames free. He checked on the supplies he’d stashed over the last few days, making sure that they were all in place and, sighing, began quietly setting things up. It wasn’t hard to make it look like an electrical fire, the kind that was vicious and thorough and would bring the house down no matter what happened. He was nearly finished when he heard the creak of the floor behind him.

“Harry. Don’t do this.” Eggsy asked, voice was low and pleading.

Harry sighed heavily and then shifted to turn and look up at him. He studied his lover’s green eyes. “I need to, Eggsy,” he said quietly, explaining, “I need it as much as I need breathing, as much as I need you.”

“Why?” Eggsy asked, not moving from where he stood.

Harry sighed, quiet as he straightened up. He didn’t fish his lighter from his pocket, not yet, studying his lover closely. Eggsy was looking for a way to stop him, a way to keep him at his side, it was easy to see.

“The fire... helps me live,” Harry said slowly, searching for the words to explain his obsession, his bloody vocation. “It keeps me alive. It gives me energy, and pleasure, and I don’t know how to live without that.” He turned honest eyes on Eggsy. “I thought that you could match it, and you did for a while, but...”

“Are you bored?” Eggsy’s voice sounded, sad, resigned even.

The words struck Harry hard, and he shook his head quickly, wanting to stop Eggsy’s logical assumption. “No, no, Eggsy, you are as wonderful and interesting as ever. I just… Get an itch.” Harry let his eyes drop now. He didn’t see how this could end well. They couldn’t just walk away; Eggsy knew too much now, for certain, and Harry dreaded the sudden certainty that he needed the fire soon, now, before he went too far.

Eggsy was watching him closely, almost as if he could see everything running through his mind, the realization that if this was truly their end, only one of them could walk out of this house. And the realization that Harry couldn’t make that person himself. He blinked, startled at how close Eggsy was, the way his lover’s fingers curled around his own, grasping them gently.

“Come home with me. Let’s get away from this. We’ll go away this weekend, you can show me,” Eggsy tried softly now, looking up at him, eyes pleading and desperate. “I love you, Harry, I want to love all of you. I just can’t let you do this. Here, or now.”

“But I can’t just turn it off, Eggsy. You must understand,” Harry was begging softly. He couldn’t help himself, shivering under Eggsy’s touch now. He couldn’t explain how much he needed the fire, even as much as he needed Eggsy.

“Please, Harry,” Eggsy breathed, eyes wet, and then he went up on his toes to brush their mouths together. His hands still held onto Harry’s, stopping him from moving. A choking sob escaped Harry’s throat, and he shifted closer to Eggsy, wanting to burrow himself into the young man’s body. “Come home with me,” Eggsy whispered the request, lips brushing along Harry’s jaw.

Harry couldn’t voice it, but he took one step forward. And then he took another, letting Eggsy lead him from the house. It was a strange feeling, letting it happen, as though he left a part of himself behind. Eggsy coaxed him into the waiting cab and they headed home to Harry’s house. Eggsy did spend a good bit of his time, he had clothing in the wardrobe, personal items in the bathroom, and so home it was.

Harry was so glad he was there, and Eggsy seemed in no hurry to leave. Harry suffered his help into sleepwear, allowed Eggsy to settle him on the bed. “You stay right here,” his lover ordered gently, leaving Harry blinking after the young man.

He was left alone with his thoughts and his uncertainty until Eggsy returned with a tray, settling next to Harry, the tray balanced on his lap. When Harry looked at the tray he counted several items on it: a candle, some thin strips of paper, a bit of cardboard shaped into a crude house. Eggsy fished into his pocket, producing a book of matches and striking one to light the candle.

“Look, for now? Burn this symbolically,” Eggsy murmured, leaning in to him. “And this weekend, when we’re away? You can show me something more. Safely. Please?” Eggsy offered the words, the implication now, picking up one of the thin strips and offering it to Harry. The smell of the spent match rose between them, reminding Harry of the conversation they’d before.

“Eggsy.” He licked his lips, hesitating.

“I love you, Harry. An’ if you need this as much as it seems, I’m willing to try and find a way. Let’s find a safe way,” Eggsy told him, offering the words like an olive branch. “An outlet where I can join you in without feeling guilt, or fear.”

For a moment he couldn’t breath, and then Harry took a breath, slowly accepting the bit of paper. He licked his lips again, swallowing. “I love you, too, Eggsy.” He stared at the candle quietly for a moment, then back up at Eggsy. “Together?” he suggested, his tone half pleading.

“Together,” Eggsy promised, picking up his own strip.

As one, they moved to light the thin strips together, Harry’s pressed to Eggsy’s now as their hands brushed, before slowly setting the flame to the cardboard house and igniting it. It was a bigger flame than they’d ever had with candles. And they watched it burn together. It was slow; Harry could feel the warmth building on the tray while it burned, seeping through it and across the space, and something in him began to settle. His eyes darted up to meet Eggsy’s eager green ones, his lover leaning over the too-swift dimming flames to press a kiss to Harry’s lips.

He returned it, nearly content. He could have both: the fires he so needed, and the fire that Eggsy created with him. This was only the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my partner in crime who beta'd for me, Plotqueen! She's the best at editing my flow of writing! <3


End file.
